


I Was Looking At You

by Jodygoroar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, First Time Sex, I need you, Nonverbal Consent, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, arkadia burns, but they have each other, canon complient plot, end of the world shit, its adorable, its rough, mutual feels, nonverbal confession of feelings, otp, post 04x05, romantic smut, the world will probably end sex, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodygoroar/pseuds/Jodygoroar
Summary: Arkadia  has burned to nothing. Clarke is trying to take care of everybody, but Bellamy takes care of Clarke.





	1. Arkadia Falls

Arkadia was gone, it was an enormous smoldering pile of twisted molten metal and lost hopes. Clarke had stood there beside Bellamy, clutching Octavia’s hand for hours. She had tried to pull Octavia away to check her wounds, but the warrior would not be moved. Instead they stayed and watched humankind’s safety net burn away to smoke and ash.

The heat was scorching, even from a distance, Clarke felt the delicate hairs around her face singe away. It burned long into the night and was still openly burning by dawn.

King Roan had left hours ago, leading his people back to Polis. There was nothing left for them here. The Arkadians were slower to disperse; most of them had nowhere else to go. A few had made friends in Polis and had been taken in, but no more than a handful were so lucky. Many others set up make shift shelters in the woods surrounding the blaze. A few were forced to move again in the middle of the night when what was left of the medical lab exploded shrapnel on the west side of the swiftly crumbling structure.

Despite the heat, the pain, the horror, Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and a dozen others stayed. They watched, mesmerized; they had to witness it for themselves. To allow the night’s events to burn into their minds, their hearts, their very souls. The only remaining hope of the human race lay with her mother, Becca’s genius, and Luna’s nightblood.

By the time the sun crested over the tree line, Octavia had fallen asleep in Bellamy’s arms, her head rested against his shoulder. Clarke lay her hand gently in her lap and whispered to Bellamy, though she doubted much would wake Octavia at this point, “We need to get her somewhere safe so I can check her stitches.”

Bellamy nodded, struggling to his feet after so many hours on his knees. He stumbled a moment, Clarke placed her hand on his back, steadying him. Silently she led the way into the tree line and headed for a dense section among them. She would have more protection from the elements there. Clarke checked Octavia’s stitches and found them mostly intact, they would do for now. She cleaned the area as best she could with the rain that had begun to fall; luckily it wasn’t acid rain just yet.

Once Clarke had seen to Octavia and left her in Bellamy’s care she sought out the rest of her people, splinting broken limbs, checking burns. She directed those looking for purpose to look about for things that could be used still. They pulled large sections of the walls that could be made into shelters that would at least give them rooves again, as well as anything else that may be useful.  
It was well past noon when she found Bellamy, or rather he found her, nearly dead on her feet. She was beyond exhausted and couldn’t think straight anymore. He knew the moment he saw her that she was well past her limit. He shook his head a bit at her strength and need to help. Walking over to her, Bellamy gripped her elbow gently, “Clarke.”

She turned to look at him, dark circles under her red rimmed eyes; she’d been crying. As he stood there, looking into her eyes that were welling up with fresh tears, his heart felt heavy and his last bit of hope torn to nothing.

What were they going to do now? How would they survive? Even if they could get the nightblood to work they would have to completely rebuild everything they had, they had lost it all. The only sure thing he had left in the entire world was Clarke. He still didn’t even know if Octavia would ever forgive him for the part he had played in Lincoln’s execution.

Bellamy felt his gut tighten and his armor crack, he couldn’t lose her, not again. “Clarke, you need to sleep,” he told her, taking her hand in his.

Looking down, she nodded, a single tear slipping down her ash-stained cheek, leaving a trail of clean skin behind. Bellamy couldn’t help himself, he swiped his thumb softly across the wetness, smudging her face even more.

She stared up into his eyes, thinking she was lucky to still have Bellamy, if not very much else.

Bellamy led Clarke away to a rover that had been parked far enough away from the flames to have been saved. It was a true treasure right now and he had taken full advantage. He moved it clear of view and told no one about the find. He’d also managed to find a single blanket that was only slightly singed on one side and a gallon jug for water. She looked up at him in surprise and gratitude when she saw it. Opening the back door for her, he held out his hand to help her inside. Clarke removed her jacket and wiped the ash from her face and arms.

Bellamy looked away from the glistening drops of water rolling down her arms, her shoulders. He deliberately _tried_ to ignore the trail of water that ran down between her breasts. Instead he focused on removing his boots and wiping a bit of the soot from his own face.

Clarke lay down on the floor of the rover, tugging the blanket up to her waist. Bellamy lay down beside her, his heart slamming in his ribs. More times than he could count he had imagined laying down beside her, but it never would have been under these circumstances. He would never have traded the lives of every human being on the planet to be here with her, but seeing that that was exactly what was happening, he may as well enjoy it while it lasted. Sliding ever so slightly closer to her, he tugged the blanket over his own legs. 

Clarke rolled onto her side to look at him. “What now?” she asked.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly, honestly, he didn’t even know how to answer her. Instead, he thought of what she would say to him. “Your mom and Raven will figure out the nightblood,” he told her. “We’ll rebuild. We’ll survive. We’ll live.”

Her eyes began to fill with tears again and Clarke wiped at them emptily, knowing there would be many more before this was over. She tucked her head into her arms and curled closer to Bellamy, instinctively needing him in her very bones. He was her partner, her anchor, her true north.

Somewhere along the way they had gone from “This is on you, Princess,” to “If I’m on that list, you’re on that list.”

Clarke fell asleep quickly, succumbing to the exhaustion of her mind and body. Bellamy lay awake a while, watching her sleep, wondering how different things may have been if the Ark had held together four more generations. Would he have ever even met her? Would they have been friends? More?

And for a single, horrible moment that he would feel guilty about for the rest of his life, he was thankful for everything that had brought them here, to this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title was a little nod to my Whovians out there. If you got it ILY. Comments feed my soul. <3


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in Bellamy's arms, tender love making ensures. #my feelz

It was still dark when Clarke opened her eyes. She could see the earliest signs of dawn peaking over the far eastern horizon, the smallest touch of grey in the inky blackness of the night sky. For a single glorious moment, she had forgotten what had happened, but reality would not be ignored. The truth of Arkadia’s explosive demise came crashing back down around her, the cold light of morning filling her vision slowly with the smoking remains of their back up plan.

She was sore and stiff from her efforts yesterday and sleeping on the hard surface of the rover’s cargo section. Despite the cool air of the night, Clarke felt warm, the blanket had maintained her body heat well.

A large, warm hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against the hard length of Bellamy. In her exhausted and hollow-hearted state she had forgotten falling asleep beside him. Relaxing in his embrace she enjoyed the warmth of his body pressed against her. By the sound of his slow, even breathing, Bellamy was still asleep and she had no intention of waking him. Instead, Clarke lay there, watching the sun pinken the sky.

Not long after, Bellamy’s arm tightened around her and he nuzzled his nose against her shoulder. “Mmm,” he hummed, stirring slowly from sleep.

Clarke’s heart raced, her nerves singing with the tension of having him so close. She turned her head enough to see the side of his face, his freckles standing out in the early morning light, his dark lashes swept down over his bruised cheeks. Her fingers tingled with a need to smooth down his ever-rebellious dark curls, knowing perfectly well they’d be messy again in no time at all. She looked about, as if for guidance, and settled on a barely audible, “Morning.”

At that his eyes opened and a small grin spread across his face. Bellamy blinked twice more and lifted his head slightly to look at her. Clarke blushed, her smile nervous, and half-heartedly tried to pull away. He shook his head just a little at her, a crease forming between his brows. Pulling her back against him, Bellamy closed his eyes and placed the lightest of kisses on her shoulder.

Her heart beat so fast she was sure he could hear it pounding in her chest. Everything had always been in the way. In the beginning, it was a power struggle for leadership, logic versus freedom from the authority of the ark. Later the events at Mount Weather captured every ounce of their energy; trying to rescue their friends. Clarke’s own demons, then quite literally Lexa. Finally, her grief.

It seemed that Clarke was more grief than person anymore. There was very little she had left that made her feel human at all. Hardly anything that made her feel as though she deserved to survive, to live. Bellamy kept her centered, he kept her going, and she had always needed him, even before she understood the depth of that need. Having him by her side through it all, even when things were hard and it broke her heart a little, was infinitely better than adding his name to the horrifically long list of ghosts she found wandering the earth behind her.

“Good morning,” he spoke softly, his breath fanning teasingly along her ear.

“Hi,” she whispered, afraid to disturb the moment with too many words, or too much noise. He seemed as content as she to lay there, away from the world, if even for a little while.

Bellamy’s arm lay heavily across her stomach, his hand on the floor in front of her. Tentatively she moved her hand to lay beside his, just close enough to brush his skin lightly. He took her hand in his, lacing his fingers between hers, and curling their hands against her chest. Placing soft kisses along the line of her shoulder, Bellamy held her tightly against his body, the heat of his skin searing through her clothing, and a rather distinct hardness pressed along her backside.

The realization of Bellamy’s arousal compiled with his lips grazing along the bare skin of her throat sent a flood of heat through her center. Clarke’s nerves set ablaze and she couldn’t stop her hips from involuntarily rolling back into his. She could feel the heat rise in her face as Bellamy loosened his grip on her fingers and pressed his palm flat against her abdomen, just below her breasts, holding her against him.

Bellamy felt her heart racing under his palm, her breathing was shallow and her body hot where he pressed against her. Many a night he’d been graced by dreams just like this and woke in the morning, swollen and aching for her. He didn’t dare speak or move quickly, should she disappear and he wake alone and wanting.

She arched against him, pushing back against his erection, leaning her head onto back. He sank his teeth gently into the delicate skin where her shoulder met her neck, then lovingly soothed the spot with his tongue.

Clarke moaned lightly, and the sound sent fire through him.

Bellamy’s hand ran down her sternum and caught under the frayed hem of her shirt. His fingers burned a trail of cinders across her skin, sending liquid fire straight to her core. She gripped his elbow with one hand, guiding his to cup her breast. Bellamy brushed over the sensitive tip with his thumb, shallowly rocking his hips against her firm ass.

“Bell,” she murmured, her voice husky with arousal.

He slid his hand down from her breast, past the hem of her shirt, and stalled briefly at the button of her jeans, asking for permission. “Clarke?” his voice was low, rumbling deep in his chest, breaking at the end.

In answer, she turned to him and framed his face in her hands. Clarke looked deep into brown eyes framed in a galaxy of freckles. Eyes that had been her lifeline since coming to earth. Even when they’d arrived and had struggled to find a balance between them, he had centered her, and she him.

Clarke leaned in, taking his lips with hers. Gently at first, questioning, both hesitant about how this would knock the universe upside-down. The tension that had been building between them for months came crashing down on them in a tidal wave and suddenly they were all hands on heated skin, and dancing lips and tongues.

Bellamy made quick work of his shirt and Clarke couldn’t help but notice he had changed since the first, and last, time she’d seen him shirtless. The hard life they had suffered through had cut him sharply into angles and edges, every muscle finely formed beneath tanned skin. The sight of scars across his chest brought a sting to her eyes. She caught his gaze a second. He shrugged airily, as though they were simply a part of him now, a piece of history that had brought him here. Clarke recognized that sentiment deep in her soul. Every scrape, stitch, and wound had written the story of her life across her skin. It was sad but, in a way it was beautiful. Her heart ached as she leaned to kiss the mangled skin.

She felt her soul fuse with his in that moment and knew that for the rest of her life Bellamy Blake would be a part of her. It sent gasoline to the fire in her. Clarke threw one leg over him and sat up, straddling his hips. She gripped the hem of her shirt and swiftly pulled the threadbare thing over her head.

Bellamy’s breath stuck in his throat, she was beautiful. Despite the scars, the bruises, and ash, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She was beautiful because she was Clarke.

Sitting up he captured her mouth once more, his hands blazing across her skin. He nearly torn her bra off to get to her. After denying it for so long he didn’t have much self-control left. Clarke matched his ferocity, tugging roughly at his belt. He worked her pants while she pulled the zipper of his. Clarke lifted her hips long enough for them to slide their pants down. Nothing remained between them but the electrified air.

Settling herself astride him, Clarke rocked her hips, sliding her wetness over his hardened length.

She reveled in the way Bellamy’s eyes rolled back in his head, the rapid pulse at the base of his throat. She lay forward on his chest, bracing her elbows on either side of him, and kissed the spot where his heart thrummed.

Nearing insanity, Bellamy gripped her firmly by the ass and flipped her over, mindful of the rough floor beneath them. Clarke cradled his weight in her hips as he placed himself at her entrance and slowly thrust forward, sheathing himself completely within her.

She moaned at the wholeness of being filled by Bellamy. He leaned down lower on his elbows and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth as he pulled away and sank back into her slick heat.

Bellamy made love to Clarke slowly, with an urgency that bled through in the way he sought out her lips, the way his fingers caressed every inch of skin he could reach. Clarke’s fingers roamed across the plain of his back, tenderly tracing the jagged lines of healed wounds. Every cell in her body was alive for the first time in months. His fingers found their way to her most sensitive spot, brushing tight circles over her, sending fireworks down every nerve, shooting her back to the stars.

His head fell beside hers, his lips teasing the shell of her ear and he drove into her over and over, catching an angle that was driving her wild.

“Bellamy,” she moaned, loosing herself completely, irrevocably, in his touch.

He groaned at the broken sound of his name on her lips, tumbling over the cliff. He thrust into her deeply, pulling Clarke right over with him. Together they floated in zero G a moment, elevated from the gravity of Earth by one another.

Slowly sinking back down, Bellamy shifted to the side and tucked her into his arms, he kissed her temple tenderly and whispered, “What do you say to taking a day off, Princess?”

She looked up at the nickname he hadn’t used in so long, the bright smile on his face setting her heart aglow. Clarke smiled at him, snuggling back against him, her fingers dancing over his chest.

“Mmm,” she hummed, “a day off sounds amazing.”

Together, tucked away from prying eyes, Bellamy and Clarke watched the sun finish rising and the small haphazard camp wake up to their first day with only a single hope left to them and what scraps of mankind remained.

Bellamy would have been terrified if it weren’t for the woman beside him now. Somehow, they would survive, they would live, they would be happy.

Together. Always, it was together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean this is what happened?

**Author's Note:**

> So. Many. Feels.


End file.
